


Sweet Design

by Manager_of_Mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Architect!Reader, Avengers Loki, Avengers Tower, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), New York, New York City, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stark Tower, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Walk Into A Bar, request-based, slightly dubcon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_of_Mischief/pseuds/Manager_of_Mischief
Summary: Based on this request:What if Loki had hidden away for a few days before wreaking havoc on Earth in Avengers 1 and in those few days he went to a dive bar somewhere because he saw a woman he was drawn to. They dance and flirt together and on the last day before he decides to get to his mission they have sex. Doesn’t matter where. Then when TV cameras show Loki during the chitauri war she sees who he really was.





	Sweet Design

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): smut, swearing, slightly dubcon if you squint (but nothing disturbing)

Scientific research turned out to be a very slow business. Dr. Selvig was working as fast as humanly possible, but the results just weren’t there. The tesseract was not stable enough to be deployed, and that was that. Loki was pacing again, walking from one end of their makeshift underground lab to the other, agitated but unable to do anything to help. Barton was beginning to worry. Although he would never admit it, Loki was in poor condition. Whatever he had faced before coming to Earth was catching up to him despite the fact that he could heal and protect himself with magic.

“Sir,” Barton said, walking alongside Loki. “You ok, sir?”

The god turned to face him with a snarl.

“Do not concern yourself with my health, mortal,” he growled. There was no room for dissent in his voice, not that Barton could disobey him anyway.

“Sorry sir,” he replied, stepping away. “How about I go get those Stark Tower blueprints for you right now?”

“No need,” Loki said, “I’ll do it myself.” With that, the dark-haired god disappeared into thin air, leaving Barton alone to contemplate what had just happened.

* * *

“No. No no no!” you yelled into you phone. The bartender glared at you, as did a few other customers.

“It was approved by the structural engineer. We went through seven different simulations! It’s built to withstand a 9.0 earthquake for god’s sake! Call the contractor!” You weren’t usually this snappy to your boss, but you were already a few drinks in on a Friday night and you couldn’t care less anymore.

You were about to call it a night when a tall man with shoulder-length black hair entered the bar. He walked and dressed like he owned the place, and he was undeniably attractive. You found yourself asking for another drink, and decided that it would be one of _those_ nights. He confirmed your decision by sitting next to you despite the mostly empty bar.

“Hi,” you begin. It wasn’t a particularly smooth phrase, but you didn’t make a fool of yourself, so there was that.

“Hello. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” he replied. His voice was a smooth, husky baritone that made you feel things you hadn’t felt in a long time.

You gave him your name with your best flirtatious smile, fidgeting with your drink. His turned out to be Loki. It was vaguely familiar, but between your exhaustion, his attractiveness, and the alcohol in your system, you couldn’t care less where it was from.

“So, what is it you do, Y/N?” he asked. _Corporate architect_ suddenly sounded like the most boring job on Earth, but you didn’t want to lie to him and get yourself into a mess later on. Luckily, Loki made no indication of being turned off by your professional title.

“How many buildings have you designed?” He seemed genuinely interested in your job, and you didn’t feel like changing the subject, so the two of you somehow ended up calculating the percentage of the New York skyline that could be attributed to you. The resulting answer was 10%, due to the fact that Stark Tower rivaled the Empire State Building in skyline fame.

Somehow, the two of you talked for hours. Neither of you expected it; one moment you were introducing yourselves and the next, the bartender was rudely telling you to get the fuck out.

“I should probably head back. My boss will kill me if I’m late tomorrow,” you sigh, looking into his emerald eyes and shivering slightly in the cold of the night.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Loki said. There was a hint of something threatening in his voice. “He should really trust you with what you do. You’re a far superior architect than he.”

Of course, there was no way he would know that, but you took the compliment anyway. You needed to hear that, even if it was a very obvious white lie.

“Thanks,” you mutter. “Doesn’t change the fact that he can fire me.” The cold was doing wonders bringing you back to reality—a reality which involved a slightly intimidating man who was way out of your league and the fact that your job was one mistake away from slipping out of your hands.

“I highly doubt he’ll do that,” he said with a smirk as he waved over a taxi. “Care to share?”

“Only if we stop at your place first. I know how the kidnapping stories go,” you reply, hoping that you didn’t just scare him away.

“Fair enough,” he said, leaning into the window to give the driver his address. The two of you climb into the back of the taxi and close the doors. Despite the fact that the driver was there, it suddenly felt more intimate. You couldn’t quite decide if the adrenaline coursing through your veins was from fear or arousal.

After an agonizing minute of stiff silence, Loki leaned over and reached one very long arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to him until his mouth was at your ear.

“At what point did you entirely give up the notion of returning to your own place?”

Arousal. Definitely arousal.

“I didn’t,” you said defiantly. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that you had wanted him the entire night.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re here,” the driver said from his seat.

The taxi was stopped in front of a very expensive apartment building. It was brilliantly designed, with sleek, modern balconies and a shiny glass exterior that made it look as if it had come from the future. You unbuckled your seatbelt just so you could climb out and get a better look at the placement of the metal support beams, or at least that’s what you told yourself. Instead of looking at the building, you found yourself lost in Loki’s eyes.

“What brings you out here into the cold?” he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I thought you needed to head back as soon as possible for the sake of your job.”

“I just wanted to get a better look at the building,” you replied. It was a losing battle, but you weren’t going down without a fight.

“I don’t see you looking anywhere near the building.” His self-satisfied smirk was annoyingly distracting, and there was a rapidly growing part of you that wanted to taste it.

You opened your mouth to speak, but you could find no words. He let you gape for a moment before swooping in and claiming your mouth with his in a bruising kiss. There was nothing chaste about the way he devoured you, but you weren’t complaining. The hand on your shoulder moved to your hip, and his other hand reached to grab a fistful of your hair and pull you closer. You whimpered into his mouth as he did so, which caused him to pull harder. You wanted to reach for his face and regain some control over the situation, but he pulled away abruptly before you could.

“Loki?” you asked, scanning his face for any indication of what he was planning next.

“You don’t want to keep the taxi waiting, do you?”

As if on cue, the driver leaned out of the window and said, “Last call.”

“It’s fine, you can go,” you replied, gesturing for the taxi to leave.

“I’m only going to ask you one more time,” Loki growled, his voice deep filled with lust. “When did you decide not to go back to your place?”

You gulped, but something told you not to lie.

“When you first approached me.” Your voice was little more than a squeak. His smirk had transformed into a full grin.

He took your hand in the most gentlemanly way and led you through the main doors into the lobby of the building. You could sense his impatience from how hard he gripped your hand and how fast he walked. The elevator could not have arrived quickly enough. You were glad there were no people already inside because Loki practically shoved you through the still opening doors. His mouth was on yours the moment the doors closed. Part of you knew that every self-respecting apartment block placed at least one camera in every elevator, but most of you didn’t care.

You were too focused on the fact that one of his hands had found its way under your shirt to notice that the elevator had stopped and opened its doors in front of a slightly traumatized family of four. Loki was the one who noticed first, pulling away from you to stare down the group. His hand shot out to press the door close button while he slowly and deliberately leaned in to kiss you, putting his skillful tongue on full display for the audience. You decided to go with it, letting your tongues tangle with each other in an obscenely slow dance.

When the elevator stopped again, its doors opened to reveal an extremely fancy penthouse suite. In any other situation, you would have stopped and walked around to admire the interior design, but you were desperate and so was he. You quickly found yourself lying on his bed as he stood raking his eyes over you. For all the haste in getting you here, he was suddenly taking his time with you.

“Beautiful,” he said, finally moving on top of you and kissing you. It was slow, intense seduction, and you revelled in it. You were torn between needing him to go faster and wanting this one moment to last forever. He shifted his weight forward so you could feel his erection against your stomach as he pushed his tongue deeper into your mouth. You couldn’t help but whimper into his mouth, and he responded with a smirk you could taste. He then moved to trail kisses down your jaw and neck until he reached the neckline of your dress. There was a moment of contemplation before your clothing, including your undergarments, disappeared in a bright flash of green-gold light.

“How did you do that?” you asked, incredulous. There was something wrong with this situation, but you could not, for the life of you, figure out what it was—especially not when his mouth had found one of your nipples and his hand had made its way between your legs.

He knew exactly what he was doing to you as he languidly stroked your slit, avoiding your clit completely.

“Magic,” he said as he moved his mouth to your other breast.

You were too focused on bucking your hips toward his hand to register that he had answered your question. You needed more, and he wasn’t going to give it to you like this. Something told you he would object, but you couldn’t help but reach toward his hand, hoping to guide him where you needed him most. Your instincts proved to be correct when he removed his hand completely from you and grabbed your wrist. You could feel the slick of your own wetness still on his fingers as he pinned your arm above your head.

“Loki,” you whined, trying to twist out of his grip while your legs tried unsuccessfully to wrap around his waist.

“What is it you want, Y/N?” His tone was mocking.

_I want you to take me in all possible ways. I want your cock inside me. Anywhere is fine, as long as it’s in me. I want everything you have to offer and more. Toss me over the edge so many times that I forget where I am, who I’m with, and why I’m here. I want to be driven completely insane._

“You,” you replied breathlessly. “I want you, Loki.”

“Elaborate,” he growled, keeping your arms pinned but grinding himself against your core.

You arched in response, desperately searching for friction against you clit.

“You know what I want,” you hissed.

He sighed, gritted his teeth, and made his own clothes disappear, but didn’t move an inch. You couldn’t help but look at him in all his naked glory as he slid himself against your folds. Every detail about him was perfect, and you swore that this man was a god. It made sense, considering the fact that he could somehow make clothes disappear into thin air. Or maybe it didn’t make sense at all and you were just hallucinating. Either way, you wanted this too much to care if it was real.

“Loki, please move,” you gasped.

“Not yet, darling,” he said. It seemed from the way he grit his teeth that his patience was wearing thin.

“Loki please,” you whined, using your best wanton begging voice. You had given up on the notion of dignity a long time ago anyway.

He pushed the tip in, but not nearly far enough—not to mention the fact that your clit was throbbing painfully from having been neglected the entire night.

“More,” you said forcefully, trying again to wrap your legs around him. He quickly wriggled out of their grip and regained control, placing one of his hands on his forehead. You felt some pressure in your head, as if someone were probing your brain for something. Your instincts kicked in and you pushed back.

“Let me in,” he said.

“What?”

“Let me into your mind and I’ll give you everything you wanted and more.”

This was a serious breach of your privacy, but at this rate you were going to lose your job anyway. There was also something fogging up your mind that made you want him even more, if that was a possibility. It compelled you to trust him, to speak. He seemed like the only person in the world, and he seemed powerful. Something told you that telling him would change everything, so you gave in. Your career flashed before your eyes, every detail of every project bared to this impossible man in front of you.

He made good on his promise. With one hard thrust, he was sheathed completely inside of you. He gave you almost no time to adjust as he pulled almost completely out of you and slammed himself in again, sucking and biting your neck as he did so. You had no choice but to take it, throwing your head back and screaming his name. The hand that had been pinning your wrists moved to gently rub your oversensitive clit, and you knew you weren’t going to last. You bit your lip as you felt your impending orgasm, trying to prolong the pleasure—the feeling of having nothing in your world but Loki, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Come for me, darling,” he whispered in your ear. You obeyed, and for a moment the world went blank. He didn’t change his pace, even as you clenched around him and closed your eyes. It was too much, just right, and not enough as you whimpered the syllables of his name in no particular order.

His thrusts grew faster, deeper, and more erratic. You could sense him nearing his end as he brought you toward another high, and the two of you fell over the edge together in blissful unison. You fell asleep in his arms, sated and confused but feeling some semblance of relief for the first time in a while.

You woke up bruised and sore in an empty bed. A note sat on the bedside table closest to you, as did a TV remote. The note read simply: “I will be out running errands for the day. Make yourself comfortable.”

You turned on the TV for the sake of a distraction and some background noise. The default channel was BBC World News, which featured a stony faced reporter detailing an alien attack on Manhattan, less than a mile away from where you were. Your feelings of boredom and exhaustion were quickly replaced with fear and worry. You turned up the volume and subconsciously leaned toward the screen.

“An alien entity known as Loki Laufeyson appears to be leading the invasion, followed by an army of cybernetic creatures of unknown origin.”

_Loki. Loki Laufeyson, brother of Thor, intergalactic war criminal._

The footage shifted to show Loki, standing on Stark tower, looking smug and powerful.

_The passwords. My blueprints. That’s how he got in._

You didn’t know what scared you more, the fact that you were trapped in an apartment belonging to the biggest threat to planet Earth or the fact that you didn’t really want to leave.


End file.
